warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mr.123/Combining Artifacts
As we have witnessed, Paracelsus enjoyed combining multiple artifacts to see what their new effects would be. Now, it is our turn to imagine other scenarios of combining together different artifacts to see what would happen. This includes creating results different than the individual artifacts, like the time machine rig, or having one artifact trying to counteract the other, such as the doorknob/phoenix combination. The artifacts can be from this site and also the show; downsides are not necessary. You can suggest ideas and have others help refine them, as this is a group effort; completed artifact combinations will be posted here. #Shining the light of Dirk van Erp’s Lamp through Sargon the Great's Mirrors creates a light so powerfully magnified that it blinds anyone within a mile of the beam's path. #Noah Brannen's Desk Fan should never be used on the person wearing Aesop's Cloak. Without the fan and a breeze, the coat will naturally heat up. When the fan is in operation, it cools down the wearer because ithe movement of air prevents the cloak from heating itself up. But then the fan's downside activates, which will still heat the user up, negating any benefits it provides in neutralizing the cloak's downside. #When wearing both Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles and Benjamin Hornigold’s Tri-Corner Hat, the user radiates feelings of trust and intimidation so powerful that those around them will tell the wearer anything and do whatever task they are given. The user will become more cruel with increased use. It's recommended to not let the user touch the Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment. #The Debris from the Amoco Cadiz Oil Spill was used in conjunction with Red Adair’s Hardhat to clean up an incident during Spring Cleaning when the Original Conch Shell activated. The debris turned all the water filling the aisles into crude oil, instantly killing all marine life in it and stopping the flow of water from the conch. The hardhat harmlessly burned all the oil into gases, clearing the aisles of the crude. #During Spring Cleaning, the DJ Mixer from the 1977 NYC Blackout was used with Buckminster Fuller’s Geodesic Dome Model to neutralize Benjamin Franklin's Keys and the Keys to the Tower of London. The mixer was used to set off a surge of energy, while the model contained it and the artifacts. The electricity kept increasing beneath the energy shield until it burst outwards, neutralizing the mixer, model, keys and other artifacts, while getting rid of the mixer's downside. #Cutting something with Margaret Devaney’s Pocketknife and then hitting the same spot with the Tomahawk Reflex Hammer causes cracks to spiderweb throughout the object, cracking and potentially shattering it. #When an object created with Marie-Jean-Leon Lucoq's Memento Mori is shot at with Bill Watterson's Transmogrifier Gun, the object becomes solid and stabilized. #Placing a person's hands on Queen Ka'ahumanu’s Lei Niho Palaoa while it is sitting on top of Robert Shields’ Typewriter allows for past life regression and complete memory of past lives. #Mixing Benjamin Franklin's and the Tower of London's Keys together causes cages of self sufficient electricity to entrap artifacts, amplifying their effects. #Wearing Arthur Wellesley's Boots and Giovanni De Ventura's Beak Mask while holding Zishe Breitbart’s Chain lets the user create clones of the user that are physically strong and immune to disease. Anyone touched by a clone first contracts an ordinary disease, which afterwards causes them to slowly transform into iron. This then causes serious blood posioning from the metal ions in their bloodstream. #Holding the Kappa Bone while wearing James Bartley's Britches allows the user to swim underwater without the need to resurface and steal oxygen from passerbys, allowing them to stay underwater indefinitely. #Ricardo Setaro's Radio, Rush Limbaugh's Microphone and George Patton's Steel Military Helmet can be combined to let large groups of people listen into one person's thoughts. The radio transmits the person's thought into the microphone, which strengthens the voice to get the audiences' attention. The helmet is placed on top of the microphone, which will allow scores of people to hear one individuals thoughts If used with Limbaugh's microphone, they will become paranoid, distrustful, hateful and violent towards the person they're listening on. If used with Bob Johnstone's Microphone, the listeners will be calm and unbiased when listening in. #Placing the "Monkey" Typewriter nearby Alexander of Greece's Pocket Watch when it activates causes the monkeys to not attack the person, but attack each other while trying to get onto the typewriter to type. #When the [[Sheet Music of Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz|Sheet Music of Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz]] is placed with Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard, it creates an audio-visual display so intense that it can temporarily short out the brain, causing a brief coma and memory loss. #Combining Michael Jackson's Glove with Elvis' Hip Bone enhances the user's dancing and singing abilities to the point where they can hypnotize crowds. #If someone takes a loan from Shylock's Coin Purse and then uses Dialga's Diamond to speed up time while being affected by P.T Barnum's Spinning Top, they could get immense amounts of money in a short period of time without the consequences of the Coin Purse. #To simultaneously use Scheherazede's Bracelet with René Magritte's Pipe and Bowler Hat allows the user to enter a story. #Viewing the world with Gerardus Mercator’s Globe and using Thomas Nast's Wood Engraving, Caught allows the user to not only locate a person, but also accuratley pinpoint their location on earth. #Firing the Sabine into Joshua's Trumpet and amplifying the sound with Thomas Edison's Megaphone creates a blast wave so powerful, it can disinegrate nearly anything, including several hundred feet of rock. #Using Huangbo Xiyun's Hanfu and then blowing through Edmund Hillary's Climbing Gloves onto the water causes the momentary surface tension to become fixed, allowing the user to create a bridge of ice through a body of water. #Drinking Michel Lotito's Mineral Oil and then hearing the ring of James Dinsmoor's Dinner Bell causes a overwhelming primal hunger in the person to eat anything and everything within their reach. #Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope, when used upon Mary Shelley's Box Desk causes transference of fears and nightmares from one person to another. #It has been noted that seeing a flare from the Flare Gun from the RMS Lusitania while wearing Shirō Ishii's Medal simulates drowining twice as powerful. But, when the Supersonic Cymbals are then played, it has two adverse effects to the victim and the artifacts. The medal and flare gun's effects are active and protect the victim from the soundwaves. However, the sound spooks the artifacts so badly, it causes the artifacts to create actual water and accidently drown the victim. #The General Electric Can Opener and St. Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn cause all felines to become attracted to the user and eat all animals in the area, including viciously attacking the user. #Travel through reflective surfaces and mediums requires the usage of only Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban and Justus von Liebig's Mirror. #It is noted that that having either Ray Charles Sunglasses, Cab Calloway’s Zoot Suit or the Blues Brothers' Hats close to each other causes them all to release waves of happiness and energy. #Dipping one of Paddy Barrie’s Brushes into the Endless Paint Can allows a person to have total control over their color and visual appearence. This includes reflectivity, transparency, camouflage, invisibility, luminescence and the creation of patterns that can hypnotize or scare away people. The user is also able to form illusions on one's self, such as appearing to be on fire or turning into a monster. #Wearing Ulrich Rülein von Calw's Leather Mining Apron, the Dragon-Fire Locket and the Phoenix allows the person to become a living fireball. The apron makes the skin flammable and attracts the flames produced by the locket, but the phoenix prevents them from igniting . The flame still lingers as neither fire artifact is in complete control, so it hovers over the skin like a bubble. #Wearing Peter Stumpp's Wolf Skin while losing a piece on Sergei Prokofiev's Chess Board turns the user into the wolf creature that attacks their corresponding loved ones. #Edward Murphy's Insignia and Edvard Grieg's Metronome are not allowed to be anywhere near each other, even when both are inactive, in fear of the disastorous events that could transpire. #Making someone wear Joan of Arc's Helmet while exposing them to the Duke of Exeter's Daughter's Spindle will force the truth out of them by literally winching it from their mind, frying the neural pathways and eventually the victim themselves if they resist enough. Category:Blog posts